


Long Time No See

by StupidPotato159



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Good Parent Maddie Wachowski, Good Parent Tom Wachowski, Hurt/Comfort, Mobian Maddie, Mobian Tom, Pocket Hog Discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPotato159/pseuds/StupidPotato159
Summary: Sonic thinks his parents are dead and is deathly confronted with that fact when they have to visit Green Hills.(Mobian Tom/Maddie AU)
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Tom Wachowski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Long Time No See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tharkflark1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tharkflark1/gifts), [SolarSocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarSocks/gifts).



> Mobian Tom and Maddie are designed by tharkflark1 and SolarSocks respectively!kudos to them!

Sonic was dreading this."w-wait, why there?"

"Green Hills seems to have a chaos emerald.why are you scared of going, this is worse than when we heard there was an attack on Emerald Beach."Tails looked over to Sonic in the plane, emerald eyes too busy sweeping across the forest to notice.

there was worry in those eyes, doubt; it made the other three passengers concerned.there were few times he wore his smile down, and that was when things were serious.

how could little Green Hills be serious? it's a small town in the middle of nowhere and the closest thing by is Green Hill Zone.

Amy jumped into the conversation, reaching over from the seat to pat Sonics shoulder, the cobalt hero too far for a hug."hey, it's gonna be fine! whatever it is!"

Sonic was relieved nobody pushed why, he wasn't planning to spill his past, and he wasn't planning to do that just for a _l_ _ocation._

_I mean, surrrre, my parents may be dead and the entire town is gonna hate me and we'll never get that emerald because I'm such a deadbeat to society but hey, at least my friends won't leave me...right?I- I mean, maybe but-_

"-nic? Sonic, you there?" Sonic looked up abruptly to Tails and Knuckles, Amy already gone and cut off his monologue to look around and see that they landed, tree's all around but no doubt in walking distance of the town.

"h-heh, sorry bud, must've dazed out."Sonic smiled, rubbing under his nose, and noted the fact that his friends looked concerned still. _well, this is a problem._ "c'mon, let's just go get this over with."

Sonic jumped off the plane, smile flickering as he looked ahead. Tails got out his tracker, nodding." with both you and Knuckles here, this should be quick unless it's in a heavily populated area."

"oh, don't worry, this place only had around 1000,1500 people when I checked."

"....how long ago was that?" _ohh no._ Knuckles was looking at him with narrowed eyes, and he knew the situation was getting worse with every second his quills were bristled as if the words alone put him in fight mode.

it was flight rather than fight for once though, Sonic forcing his quills to relax as much as he could before responding, only sparing a side glance as he started walking to the town. "uh- 10 or 11 years, I think. I guess it could've expanded, but this place was small and doesn't look much bigger guessing on where we landed."

Tails and Knuckles shared a glance before following and soon saw that they arrived in a small cul-de-sac, only two houses on either side and the center empty, aside from Amy, resting on her hammer boredly.

"Jeez, what took you so long?"Amy smiled when she saw Sonic and the others, running over to pull him in a hug.a very uncomfortable hug." discussing how to find the emerald, chill Ames."

"fine, but you owe me a coffee date here!"Amy let go and crossed her arms, making the cobalt hedgehog sigh."fine. lets just, go, please."  
  


* * *

  
Sonic couldn't help but feel like every eye was on him. he understood why, a blue hedgehog from 10 years ago shows up, you can't help but wonder if its the same guy. he stayed close to Knuckles, and that was enough to get away some glances, as Knuckles glared at anyone who seemed to be looking at the tall mobian.

"We seem to be getting close, but we should end the search soon and continue looking tomorrow."  
Tails pointed up, the sky turning into a beautiful array of pinks and oranges into a deep blue quite quickly.

"no use searching in the dark. you know of a good place to rest around here?"

"....maybe, there's a hotel in this town I think."

Knuckles nodded and pushed Sonic in front of the group to lead them, the teen forcing his quills down as he felt eyes on him everywhere.

luckily the hotel wasn't too far, and Sonic slinked to the back of the group as quickly as he could.he could almost see the confusion in his friends and thoughts trying to figure it out.

they walked in anyway, Tails taking the lead and going up to the front desk. Sonic's ears flattened as the raccoon employee gazed at him for a moment longer than what was comfortable.

"Welcome to Trivago 6, how may I help you today?"

"can we get two rooms for one night?"

"Sure, that'll be 180 please."Tails pulled the required rings and handed them over, glad that they were so plentiful on runs and such." oh, is there access to the roof also?"

the employee grabbed two keys for the room, pausing."yeah, why?"

"our friend Sonic isn't comfortable sleeping on fabric too often." the employee just looked weirded out, looking at the hedgehog with confusion, who only made a pouty face." oh c'mon, that's embarrassing..."

"but it's true, back at home you always sleep on the roof, why should this be different?"

"it-it just is, okay?"Sonic crossed his arms, frowning more than a pout for the second time that day, and the friends tried to backpedal the best they could. Amy jumped in, pulling Sonic's hand toward the stairs.

"Alright, let's just get going guys! you wanna have rest for looking for the rest of the chaos emeralds, right?"

the employee narrowed his eyes at the group when they left, huffing and going to the phone.  
  


* * *

  
Sonic watched the stars.

it was always the pretty thing to do, and he could see the whole sky from up here.

back in the city there's so much light pollution, and sure, there's a little here but nothing compared to Station Square.he could trace the constellations without even trying, and they shimmered brightly.

if only it wasn't for the situation, this would be a perfect night.

"but nooo, I have to be stuck here..." Sonic sighed, not even realizing he had fallen into his old habit of muttering to himself." on top of a roof, where let's face it, my parents are gone. the entire town knows I left, I left them behind, I-I could've-"Sonic looked down at the concrete in between his legs.there were tears, making a quite _'pit-pat,pit-pat'._

"I could've saved them, right? i-i'm the one with speed,i-i should've stayed,i-i should've protected them, god why am I _such a JERK?_ "Sonic was up now, pacing back and forth on the building with small hiccups in between his breaths."I-I'm such a failure..."

suddenly his attention was side-tracked by a small house.it was far away based on how hard it was to spot, but Sonic could recognize it all the same. white walls, porch to the left,two-story, and gravel driveway.

his house. _t_ _heir_ house.

maybe....maybe just a visit for old times sake?

Sonic dashed, careful to be as quiet as he could while running. he reached the house in under a minute, pausing before creeping around the house. _j_ _eez, this feels like breaking and entering._

he eventually found the porch door was unlocked."hah, forgetful as always..." it was bitter, cold as he quietly went in.

he knew that when he ran off, they probably died. I mean, that's what he was told anyway, and its been up way too long for Eggman to have been lying about it.he's never good about lying long term.

he remembered which floorboards creaked, of course. he saved every little memory he could of this place when it was too late to go back. he took off his shoes to minimize the sound and started walking.

he knew his room would be gone, turned into an actual attic by someone who moved in.

but everything looked the same. sure, things were redecorated,but...the couch and tv were in the same spot, the kitchen island was littered with the same types of pots and pans.

_whats going on here?_

before he knew it he was at the attic, taking a deep breath. he didn't remember this, it always was open, unless they were hiding.it wasn't even closed when he was in time out.

he grabbed the string and pulled.

it creaked. oh god, it creaked _loudly._ Sonic panicked. he heard someone groan from the room down the hall, ears flattening and not having time to worry.

halfway down, he heard the other yawning.

three quarters, the creak of floorboards, and the soft thump of slippers.

the door opened right as the foldable stairs hit the ground, dashing up.

the room was the exact same? aside from dust.

"hello...?who goes there..?" _...why does that sound familiar?_

Sonic panicked, dashing under the small racecar bed and glad he was able to squeeze himself in as a ball, uncurling so he could sit in a more comfortable situation for long periods, knees up to his chest, cheek pressed against the floor.

he saw shoes, light blue slippers that reminded him of Classic's vibe, and it would've made him snicker if not for the situation at hand. 

they crept closer, and closer, and suddenly he ducked his head down, flinching as a bright flashlight was turned on in his face.

he started shaking.he was scared, he hadn't been this type of scared since he was a tight.it wasn't the _'oh god, I might die'_ scared he's used to, its the childish fear of _'oh no, I'm getting in trouble.'_ the type you find yourself in taping memes to the bathroom stalls in between passing periods, not the type with a hammer being swung at your face.

he heard the mobian make a small hum, eyes suddenly flicking up as he felt a paw grab his arm.

blue meets green.

he felt his quills only bristle more, but the dog doesn't stop, pulling him out completely until all he is is a shaking ball on the floor, forcing a flinch down as he saw a hand reach. _this is it I'm gonna get scruffed and the police are gonna come and everyone will think of me as horrible an-_

Sonic shivers when he feels a hand carefully reach into his quills, completely right about the part where he gets scruffed.he is carefully lifted from his ball, his socks barely reaching the floor as he hangs, not even trying to get away.

he's eye level with a dog, golden fur with a darker muzzle, floppy ears, and a blue checkered robe around his shoulders, the apparel fading into orange at the bottom. the blue on the robe matches his eyes, and suddenly they realize at the same time.

"Dad?"

"Sonic?"

they both paused, taking in each other's answers.

suddenly the pressure on his scruff is released in exchange for a hug. Sonic can't believe what he's seeing, what he's _hearing._

he cant-soft sobs fall from his mouth, slipping past any of his defenses and falling onto the others robe, worrying the parent."y-your supposed to be d-dead..y-you...i t-thought..!"

"Hey buddy, it's okay...its okay, I'm here now..I'm not gonna let anything hurt you, okay..?I'm here, I'm here..."

it takes a long time to calm the blue hero, enough time that they stand hugging each other, Tom softly running his hands through the others quills for what seems like forever, until they hear boards creek once again, them both turning to see a black cat with a matching robe to Toms, blue switched out for purple and tail curling around herself in shock.

"i....think its best to explain this over coffee."

he gets walked downstairs by Tom following Maddie, and guided to the couch. he sees Tom disappear, supposedly to help Maddie with drinks.

Sonic can hear them talking, but honestly doesn't care, too lost in his own world until he feels blanket lightly draped over him yet enough to ground him back to reality.

"you want any coffee, Sonic?"

"u-uh, I'm good. coffee doesn't work out well with a high metabolism and enough energy for a sonic boom in a few seconds,heh."

"what about some tea?" he feels Maddie softly rustle the top of his head, and can't help but smile." that...that sounds okay."

a few minutes later and everybody is sat down at a table at 2 am, Tom and Maddie both putting their gloves on, because who sleeps with them on?

"so...wanna tell us where you've been buddy? you've been gone for what is it now,10,12 years? you've really worried us."

Sonic took in a deep breath, refusing to look at Tom's face, already knowing the look of concern would break him again."I've been,fighting.you know that guy that attacked us once, had to rebuild the entire town because of it?" a simple nod from both pressed him on.

"Yeah.ive been fighting, him."

"...how long?"

"uhh...12 years, left at 5 and immediately started fighting. he told me....he told me he _killed_ you."Sonic's voice cracked, fighting to keep his face blank despite the tears quickly forming at the edge of his eyes.

"i-i didn't mean to break in,i-its just-me, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy were here to get stuff,a-and I saw the house a-and i... I couldn't help but see i-if..."Sonic trailed off. see what? that they were here, that they had died, that his stuff was here or gone?

he felt Tom hug him, Maddie carefully taking the undrunken tea away and placing it onto the table, hugging Sonic just as close and purring softly.

it was too much. he hadn't been held like this, treated like this in years.

he cried for the second time that day.


End file.
